if it hurts every moment then it must be love
by delyra
Summary: Es un miércoles cuando Kiyoko va a su aula preguntando por ella, y eso es algo que seguramente no olvide jamás.


_No, I don't wanna talk about it_

 _I don't wanna listen all that much_

 _Is it falling apart?_

 _._

* * *

Conoce a Shimizu un día común entre semana, tras haberse apuntado como candidata a manager del equipo de volleyball.

No va a mentir diciendo que lo hizo con mucho en mente, porque la realidad es que fue mucho más simple. Fue en uno de esos momentos donde su mente le da una brecha de tranquilidad, donde no se piensa las cosas y actúa sin más, que rellenó el formulario casi en automático y con el vago pensamiento de, _qué va, por intentar no pasa nada._

Es hasta después de entregarlo que se dice a sí misma, qué has hecho Hitoka, y está pensando que bien podría echarse para atrás pero acaba por no hacerlo. « _Seguro se olvidan_ ,» se dice « _o puede que se pierda o lo desechen y no me contacten nunca, como cuando pides un empleo_ », y con eso, olvida el tema un par de días.

Es un miércoles cuando Kiyoko va a su aula preguntando por ella, y eso es algo que seguramente no olvide jamás.

Es alta y esbelta, con el cabello apenas por debajo de los hombros y un lunar bajo el labio que, _oh cielos_ , debió ser pincelado por el mismísimo Dios. Tiene facciones finas y elegantes, y puede, y _sólo puede_ que Yachi haya quedado en shock unos segundos, porque cómo es posible que semejante criatura exista de verdad.

En su mente resuenan las odas a la persona frente a ella, y sabe que le está hablando del equipo pero no consigue filtrar las palabras. Se acomoda un mechón de cabello y, _ay madre santa_ , se dice, _es tan hermosa_.

—¿Quieres intentar a ver si te unes? —pregunta, y aunque Yachi ha oído menos de un cuarto de lo que le ha dicho, acepta.

—¿Uh? ¡Sí! —dice, efusiva, y se reprende mentalmente porque, _Hitoka, no había necesidad de gritar._

La diosa en forma mortal le toma de las manos, contenta, y le dice que la busque después de clases. Luego, se retira rápidamente, lo más probable que a su propia clase, y Hitoka no sabe bien qué ha sucedido, pero su corazón da piruetas tras sus costillas y siente la cara caliente.

 _Es tan bonita_ , se repite, ya como disco rayado, no puedo creer que alguien así exista.

Tras unos momentos viendo el pasillo por el que se ha retirado, vuelve a entrar a su clase, y hace sus apuntes de manera distraída. Tenía las manos suaves, y las uñas bien recortadas, y ay, ojalá las hubiera dejado más tiempo.

Esto tiene que ser admiración, ¿verdad?, porque es bonita y entusiasta, y le ha tocado las manos con aprecio y gentileza, sin una pizca de incomodidad que anula a la suya misma.

Corta el hilo de sus pensamientos tras recibir una llamada de atención de su profesor, y se enfoca en la clase con la cara colorada de vergüenza.

 _Admiración._

 _._

Shimizu revoluciona su vida de una manera notable, desencadenando en ella un sinfín de experiencias y emociones. Gracias a ella es que ahora también es manager del equipo de volleyball, gracias a ella ha hecho nuevos amigos y gracias a ella ha fortalecido su resolución. Y cualquiera diría que le da demasiado crédito, lo sabe, pero también sabe que no es verdad, que si no hubiera sido Shimizu la que fue aquel día en su encuentro por el asunto de su sucesión, ella no hubiera reunido en sí la determinación para llegar a donde ha llegado, y no, no hace un mar en un vaso de agua; está genuinamente agradecida ante los cambios que se le han presentado.

Mantiene una relación que dista de ser simplemente _senior-junior_ con Kiyoko, pero tampoco aspira a más, y se contenta con verla y sentirla y oírla. Se intoxica en ella, en su presencia, en el perfume a manzana que desprende su cabello, sedoso y brillante, y se bebe sus risas y la melodía de sus palabras con sed y ansia.

Hace un tiempo que ha llegado a la conclusión de que esto no es sólo admiración, porque la admiración no implica observar con un anhelo hambriento a tu superior, la admiración no implica el bamboleo de un corazón extasiado por la mera visión de la muchacha, la admiración no implica ver a tu compañera de club como ella la veía.

Tiene una pequeña crisis cuando se da cuenta, porque no sabe cuándo han mutado sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo siente que han sido siempre así, pero nunca constantes, porque tan pronto los reconoció no hicieron sino aumentar. Le acaparan el pecho y la mente, y apenas le dejan espacio a la cordura, y ella realmente teme el día en que la pierda por todo lo que siente y que no le cabe en el pecho.

No es admiración, lo sabe, pero tiene miedo de catalogarlo, porque cuando le pones un nombre a algo le das realidad, y ella no está preparada para lo que aquello implica. Pasa el tiempo con Shimizu acallando lo que tiene atorado en la garganta y que le urge a ponerle título, le urge a revelarlo, y en su lugar le sonríe y le habla de la escuela, del clima, del equipo; sencillamente no puede ceder ante sus deseos.

Kiyoko es siempre amable, siempre dulce y le llama _Hitoka-chan_ con su voz de cascabeles. Yachi piensa que daría todas sus posesiones porque la llame así lo que le resta de vida, porque la hace sentir bien y toda cosquilleante por dentro, y al mismo tiempo no es del todo bueno, porque tira del nudo que le ha hecho a su consciencia y no deja de tirar. Y Hitoka tiene que volver a comentar cosas banales porque no se lo puede permitir, y tiene miedo.

Es en la Golden Week que pasan en Tokio que el nudo termina por deshacerse.

Hay más managers, ya no sólo son Kiyoko y ella misma,son bonitas y simpáticas, nada que ver con ella, incómoda, balbuceante y con esa cara de niña. Se amigan rápidamente entre todas, Yachi incluida, pero se siente irrevocablemente desplazada, al ver que Kiyoko las trata a todas como la trata a ella (incluso si no llega al extremo de tomarles las manos), y no debería arderle como lo hace, mas no puede evitarlo y acaba por excusarse temprano.

Es que ha sido tonto de ella, por supuesto, el pensar que para Shimizu era especial. Claro que no, si la trata con dulzura es porque ella es así, porque es una chica y es diferente a los demás chicos del equipo, que la idolatran y alaban, a pesar de que Yachi misma no está muy lejos de dicha realidad. Fue ella quien dejó que se le subiera a la cabeza y nutrió sus esperanzas por su cuenta, porque Kiyoko no ha sido sino una buena senpai.

Contiene las lágrimas apenitas, y esa noche se duerme hecha un ovillo en su futon, aunque dormir es estirar mucho la palabra. Ha dormitado un par de horas, _y no es nada Kiyoko-san, es sólo que algo me calaba en la espalda y no pude descansar debidamente, pero ya lo he arreglado y esta noche dormiré como un bebé._

Se distrae ayudándole al equipo, pues para eso está, al fin y al cabo, incluso si las energías de Hinata son tales que la drenan. Y es que eso es bueno, al no darle rienda libre a sus pensamientos.

Y dicho y hecho, esa noche duerme como un infante. Se ha ido a bañar antes que todas las demás chicas, así que al llegar a la habitación en la que duermen todas juntas no hay ni un alma. Se arroja en el futon sin ton ni son y no pasan ni diez minutos cuando ya está en la dulce inconsciencia. Cree sentir una caricia que le retira el pelo aún húmedo de la cara, pero está tan somnolienta que lo atribuye a eso mismo.

Procura pasar sus días enfocada en ser de ayuda, ofreciendo botellas de agua y lanzando balones a quien los ocupe. En la noche se duerme temprano, aunque se encarga secarse el cabello antes de caer rendida, y a la mañana se despierta a ayudar con la preparación del desayuno aunque no se le dé perfecto. El último día hacen barbacoa, de modo que cede un poco, disfrutando la comida con el resto de las muchachas aunque le escueza en lo profundo ver a Shimizu interactuar con esa soltura suya.

La ve reírse de algo que le ha dicho la manager de Fukurodani, quien en un momento le toca el dorso de la mano, y Shimizu recibe el gesto sin mayor reparo, y _oh_ , se dice, _oh no._

Tiene que retirarse y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al sanitario, inventándose una excusa lamentable, pero es que se le ha abierto la caja de Pandora y las palabras le ahogan. Se encierra en un cubículo, con el cuerpo tembloroso, aunque sabe que ya no puede reprimirse más de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Porque si bien sabía que lo que sentía por Shimizu era complejo y demandante, se negaba a llamarlo por lo que era, y ahora qué iba a hacer cuando su mente lo había hecho contra toda su voluntad.

Porque una no traiciona una amistad así, porque a culpa la carcomía y es que de verdad ella no buscaba ver así a Shimizu, no pretendía traicionar su amistad de tal modo, puesto que el amor rebasa los límites de la amistad y ella estaba perdida por Kiyoko.

Ahoga sus lágrimas a duras penas, pero todo su cuerpo sigue agitándose como una hoja de papel a la mitad de un huracán, y no puede detenerlo por más que lo intente. Sus piernas empiezan a flaquear y opta por sentarse en el retrete, con la cara hundida entre las manos y qué bonita se verá cuando llegue el momento de la despedida, ¿no?

Se sobresalta, dejando escapar un chillido lamentable cuando alguien toca la puerta de su cubículo, y con una voz pequeñita y forzada murmura un «ocupado» con la esperanza de que la dejen en paz.

—¿Hitoka-chan?—pregunta Kiyoko, y su voz hace eco en las paredes del sanitario. Yachi no hace sino temblar con más intensidad. No encuentra sus pulmones y no puede responderle si siente arena en la tráquea.

—Uh-hmm...— gimotea lamentablemente. No consigue pronunciar palabra alguna, y se sujeta de sus propios brazos con fuerza intentando mantener la compostura. No puede creer que esté teniendo una crisis en un baño, con Kiyoko afuera del mismo.

—¿Estás bien, Hitoka-chan? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —insiste, pero Yachi no contesta, demasiado centrada en recuperar la respiración que se ha olvidado en el gimnasio —. Me estás preocupando, abre la puerta por favor.

—Ki-Kiyoko-san...— masculla, y contra todas las alarmas que le gritan que no, quédate quieta y serénate, abre la puerta.

Shimizu la ve con el temor impregnándole la expresión, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. A Hitoka no le gusta que haga esa cara, y sin embargo no puede sino pensar que se ve preciosa aún con ese gesto tintádole las facciones. Jadea un poco por el pensamiento, tomando aire de bocanadas.

Escucha un suave oh provenir de su superior, y en cuestión de instantes tiene sus brazos rodeándole y dándole palmadas suaves en la espalda, con su voz de miel murmurándole "tranquila" y "todo está bien" al oído, y Yachi quiere gritar porque _no, nada está bien, porque estoy enamorada de ti y no debería y eres inalcanzable pero no tengo vuelta atrás_. Se queda inmóvil, sin embargo, y en un par de minutos su temblor mengua, está respirando acompasadamente, y no sabe cuándo pero en dado momento ha rodeado a Kiyoko por la cintura y quiere quedarse ahí lo que le resta de vida, con el rostro hundido en su pecho, aspirando su fragancia, y es que ni siquiera interesa el reconocer que está en un baño de una escuela que no es la suya en una ciudad que tampoco lo es. En ese momento, se siente completa.

(Si llora un poquito y le humedece la playera, Shimizu no lo comenta, acariciándole la cabeza. Yachi lo agradece y lo resiente al mismo tiempo, porque Kiyoko no le pone límites y eso la pone en peligro a ella y a su maltrecho corazón, pero qué más da. Ella así es feliz, ¿no?)

Tras tranquilizarse, Yachi se refresca y enjuaga la cara en el lavabo. Rastros de lágrimas ya no quedan y las marcas que se dejó ella misma en los brazos casi no se notan pero por si acaso, se pone la sudadera. Que estén a más de 30C afuera lo pasa por alto, priorizando el encubrirse las marcas.

Kiyoko no despega la vista de ella, confundida y preocupada, no obstante, no hace preguntas. Es una presencia serena a su lado, y Yachi ya ha estado tanto en tensión esos últimos días que ya ni se preocupa. Goza de su presencia con una culpa que le carcome los bordes de la consciencia, pero que va, son sólo los bordes, igual ni se siente. Le regala una sonrisa pequeña antes de decirle, _es mejor que regresemos, ya pasó mucho tiempo_ , y Kiyoko le regala otro abrazo cálido que la sofoca un cuánto, en pleno verano y ella con sudadera, pero se deja hacer mientras le corresponde tímidamente.

Nadie lo menciona en días posteriores, y Yachi entierra ese suceso en el fondo de su mente.

.

Lo que temía Yachi aparte de darle base a sus sentimientos, de nombrarlos y reconocerlos como suyos y existentes, era todo lo que estos conllevarían.

Ya le había afectado bastante la convivencia con el resto de las managers en la Golden Week, y si mejoró fue porque al final Shimizu se quedó siempre con ella, siempre pendiente, además que la abrazó dos veces mientras la consolaba. Eso fue lo que fortaleció su estabilidad y por supuesto, la tranquilizó, independientemente de lo rápido que le latiera el corazón. De vuelta en Miyagi, no era lo mismo.

Ahí no tenía con quién compararse para sentirse miserable, porque en el gimnasio eran ella y los muchachos, y a ellos ya estaba acostumbrada. Así que ese no era el problema.

El problema era el anhelo.

El problema venía cuando Yachi la acompañaba a la parada del bus al terminar las actividades, porque se veía fascinante a las luces del atardecer y ella lo único que añoraba era tomarle la mano y no soltarse jamás. El problema venía cuando pasaban por un helado en la heladería a cuatro calles de la escuela, y Shimizu se reía porque Hitoka acababa con la lengua azul y ella con la lengua roja de sus paletas de hielo, y Hitoka se preguntaba si de casualidad podrían formar púrpura con un beso. El problema venía cuando empezaba a querer más de lo que se le ofrecía y ella se convertía en una criatura codiciosa que no quería reconocer.

(Y no es que nunca notara cómo la miraba Kiyoko, pero se decía que era imposible. Porque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, queriéndola hacer creer que tenía una oportunidad con alguien como ella, queriéndola hacer que tuviera ideas raras de que existía un universo donde Shimizu la correspondía y deseaba tomarle la mano y acariciarle los labios con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía.

Eso no era posible, porque la única que había fallado era Hitoka.)

Pasan los meses y es en enero que todo toma un giro de 180.

Han pasado a nacionales. Yachi está extasiada y Shimizu también lo está. Todo el equipo lo está, y está feliz de saber que tiene una familia en ellos y que todos comparten con alegría la experiencia.

Se bañan juntas y Hitoka intenta con todas sus fuerzas apartar la mirada de esas curvas suaves y definidas que moldean la figura de la mayor, de las que ella misma carece, y a ratos lo consigue. Hacen conversación y Yachi sigue sorprendiéndose de que pueda caer aún más hondo por ella. Se pregunta si siquiera hay un fondo en ese pozo en el que está. Su corazón le susurra que no.

Se van a acostar temprano, hablando de todo y nada, con los futones cerca uno del otro y la estancia bañada en sombras. La tenue luz que se cuela por la ventana, de las farolas de la calle y quizá un poquito de luna, enmarcan las facciones de Kiyoko y se ve... etérea. Yachi quiere conservar la imagen y se pregunta si podrá tomarle una foto discretamente, pero no lo intenta.

—Hitoka-chan —susurra, volviéndose hacia ella, que se sobresalta —, tengo... tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Por supuesto— le contesta, en el mismo tono—, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

Kiyoko la ve con duda, y se lame los labios mientras piensa en lo que dirá. Hitoka la ve, encantada con la imagen.

—Esa vez en Tokio...—comienza, y apenas escucha la palabra Tokio, Hitoka se queda estática—. ¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió? Si no quieres no hay problema —agrega rápidamente, tras ver la expresión de la menor.

—Yo... es que no era nada —dice, y fuerza una risita que se escucha fatal hasta para ella —, era una tontería, de verdad, no era nada importante.

—Tiene que ser importante si te afectó tanto, Hitoka. No tienes que decírmelo, pero tampoco tienes que restarle importancia.

Hitoka está por restarle importancia de nuevo cuando Shimizu coloca una mano sobre la suya, no tiene las gafas y sus ojos son dos orbes grisáceos que le roban el aliento. Así que confiesa, sin oportunidad de detenerse;

—Estaba celosa —Y abre mucho los ojos, porque no puede creer que esté realmente diciendo lo que dice, pero no sabe cómo detenerse—, de que te llevaras tan bien con las otras managers.

—¿Cómo? —exclama, algo más fuerte debido a la sorpresa, pero pronto se regula—. ¿Pero por qué? Tú también te llevabas bien con ellas, ¿no es así?

—No... ¡No es eso! Estaba celosa de ellas, Kiyoko-san —Se tapa la cara, avergonzada de sí misma—. Estaba celosa de lo cercanas que se veían a ti, y de lo cómoda que tu estabas. Soy una persona horrible, por querer monopolizarte cuando no es lo correcto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento mucho —admite con voz ahogada.

Kiyoko no dice nada por unos segundos, y la mente de Hitoka es rápida para sacar conclusiones. _Ya está_ , le dice su consciencia, _la he fastidiado. Ahora pensará que estoy loca, y qué cómo puedo querer acapararla siendo quien soy, y nunca más me hablará y tendré que renunciar a ser manager porque no soportaré su rechazo_ , -pero no continúa por ese rumbo porque Kiyoko le está retirando las manos del rostro y ella no sabe cuando se ha acercado tanto ni cómo es que su futón está tan cerca y su rostro sonriente está como a dos centímetros del suyo. Se le atora el aire en la garganta y tiene los labios entreabiertos de la pura sorpresa, pero no se mueve.

—Pensé que no te interesaba —murmura, y su aliento choca con el suyo. Yachi bien podría morir en ese momento, y moriría feliz —, no reaccionabas a mis avances y pensé que simplemente yo no te interesaba, pero... creo que ya no hay problema con eso.

El beso no es como lo describen las novelas románticas que Yachi lee a escondidas en la oficina de su mamá, pero se acerca. Kiyoko sabe a menta y le sostiene el rostro, dejándole caricias suaves en las mejillas. Yachi cierra los ojos tarde, pero lo hace, correspondiendo el beso al mismo tiempo. Es lento y no ve fuegos artificiales tras los párpados, pero se siente cálida por dentro y quizá haya perdido noción de que algo llamado gravedad existe. El corazón le late tan fuerte que piensa que se le puede salir y huir por la ventana, pero se le queda en donde pertenece y cree sentir, cuando coloca las manos en la blusa de Shimizu, que ella está en las mismas.

No sabe cuánto dura, pero siente que se separan demasiado pronto, no obstante, no debió de haber sido el caso porque tiene todavía que recuperar el aire. Kiyoko le sonríe con las mejillas tintadas en la poca luz que hay en la habitación, y Hitoka le corresponde tímidamente cuando se sostienen de las manos.

—Me gustas —dice, solamente porque siente que es necesario ponerlo en palabras. Shimizu se ríe, dándole un apretón suave.

—Tú también me gustas, Hitoka-chan —Y deposita otro beso rápido en sus labios, que igual le roba el aliento. Luego, pega más su futón al suyo hasta que ya no hay espacio entre ambos, pero nunca le suelta la mano—. Dulces sueños.

—Dulces sueños —repite, y tras unos momentos de mirarse el alma a través de los ojos, ambas ceden ante el sueño.

Descansan mejor que en meses, y aunque se levantan diez minutos después de lo que deberían, no hay nadie que les reproche una vez que ven sus sonrisas.

* * *

.

N.A:

Puede que haya errores en cuanto a los tiempos y los diálogos oficiales. Vi _haikyuu!_ hace como un año (el anime) y sigo postergando el volverlo a ver. Pero fue hecho con amor.

También me disculpo por alguna que otra omisión de las tildes o errores de dedo. Lo escribí en el celular y soy torpe escribiendo acá.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
